geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Fingerdash
Fingerdash is the twenty-first level of Geometry Dash. It is the last level with an Insane difficulty as of Update 2.1. Description Fingerdash introduces the spider form, which teleports to the nearest overhead platform, black orbs which when tapped sends the player down in the current direction of the player's gravity, green and magenta dash orbs which makes the player travel in a straight line for as long as the screen is held, with the green retaining gravity and the magenta switching gravity, red jump pads and orbs, which launches the player higher than a yellow jump pad or orb, rotating objects, count trigger, other triggers, lasers and loads of other decorations. Secret Coins *The first secret coin is located at 42%, and is collected as the spider. There will be a gap where the coin is, the player has to time two quick taps to obtain it without crashing into either the walls or the spikes. *The second coin is located at 55% and is collected as the ship. The player must fly straight between the gap of the fireball hazards and then fall when the coin is obtained to avoid crashing into the fireballs. It is possible to travel the coin route without collecting the coin if one's ship travels downwards instead of upwards where the coin is located. *The third coin is unique as you have to collect 10 mini-coins between 68% and 78%, which collected as the wave. The player needs to collect all 10 mini-coins in order, and missing one mini coin will make all the mini-coins and the counter turn red and disappear once the player reaches the end. Once the player collects 10 mini-coins, in the following spider segment at 79%, the coin will appear in the main path, whilst if the 10 mini-coins are not collected, the coin will disappear. Walkthrough Trivia *Fingerdash's soundtrack is actually titled Fingerbang, making it, Clubstep, Blast Processing and The Challenge the only levels to have their name differing from their soundtrack title. **The reason for the change is because the name Fingerbang could be inappropriate for younger audiences. **Cant Let Go technically also has a different name, however this is because the game doesn't allow the apostrophe to be used, or any punctuation for that matter. *Fingerdash does not feature the ball form and is the only level to do so since it was released in Update 1.2. **Furthermore, it is the only level to not include a form that had since been released. *Fingerdash does not use the extremely fast speed portal and the trigger orb, although they are available to use in the 2.1 level editor. *This is the only level to introduce more than one orb. **This is also the third level to introduce more than one transporter, the others being Theory of Everything and xStep. *Fingerdash was also found in Geometry Dash World in an unfinished state, but otherwise being near-identical to the official release. **This makes Fingerdash the first and currently only level to be leaked before the official release of an update. *Fingerdash provides text instructions telling the player to "Hold To Dash" if not holding on the first dash orb of the level. **Unlike other instructional texts, this is a use of the "On death" trigger, as it only appears after crashing. The texts used in Stereo Madness and Polargeist are programmed to appear after enough fails on a certain point of the level. *Fingerdash takes 1 minute and 25 seconds to complete and requires a minimum of 81 jumps. **This makes it the 6th shortest level in terms of jumps *At the ship part, it is possible to skip the enlargement portal by going downwards and remain mini sized without crashing. *At the wave-coin part, it is possible to skip the 9th coin, and the 10th coin won't fade. However, the player still won't get the secret coin. *Fingerdash has first speed portal at 68%, making it have the longest segment without a speed portal of all levels with speed portals. *Fingerdash is currently the first and only level to use mini coins to acquire a secret coin. **This is due to 2.1 being the update that introduced collectible items that can be picked up. **However, other levels have used collectibles, but not with the count trigger.needed *Fingerdash is the only level whose achievement name for Practice Mode is the same like in Normal Mode. *Fingerdash is the only song in the official levels to be produced by MDK. Gallery File:FD-C1.png|First secret coin File:FD-C2.png|Second secret coin File:FD-Task.png|The task required for the third secret coin File:FD-C3.png|Third secret coin FingerdashMenu.png|Level selection Category:Levels